


everything i need's between those thighs

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Filthy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, andrew has the worst case of munchies and neil has Gay Thoughts about andrew's pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: At another brief stoplight, Andrew grabbed Neil’s wrist from the clutch and led it towards his pussy. Neil could feel how wet Andrew has been since the beginning and wondered if him letting Neil drive was deliberate just so he could start shit like this.Neil didn’t know why he even bothered wondering. It was probably true.





	everything i need's between those thighs

**Author's Note:**

> title from daniel caesar's [get you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQFVqltOXRg). go check it out, it's a great fucking song.

Packing up for Columbia had begun getting easier and easier within the last few weeks.

Part of it was because of finals forcing Andrew’s lot to stay indoors and cram at Columbia instead of drinking and partying at Eden’s when they took the trip on Friday nights, Neil included. But part of it was  also because Andrew had forced Neil to not unpack anything from Columbia, to let Andrew handle it.

Neil was partially aware it was because Andrew was conditioning him to get out of the habit of unpacking his stuff and he didn’t know what to say to that. Now, his ever-growing wardrobe was divided between Columbia and Fox Tower, which made him feel odd in the most pleasant way possible.

He _had_ this.

So, while Neil hadn’t unpacked for their solo trip to Columbia tonight, Andrew seemed hellbent on unpacking every piece of junk food in their dorm pantry, shoving every chip bag and candy bar into his duffel bag.

“Don’t we have all that stuff at the house already?” Neil asked, both impatient and bemused by Andrew’s packing. There was no order, mostly just reaching up and then shoving in. At this point, Neil counted on his bag being full of just seven to fifteen things in it, all taking up too much space.

“Aaron claimed all of the cheez-its, Kevin grabbed all the candy bars, and Nicky has dibs on the pop tarts,” Andrew explained. “I already ate through our junk food stash space in the pantry since you chose to eat your stupid trail mix bullshit.”

Christ, his munchies were a force of fucking nature if this was for just two nights.

“Fine,” Neil replied. “Just hurry up.”

Once the junk food was packed, Andrew shouldered past him out of the kitchen and stomped down into the hallway, fully expecting Neil to follow him. Neil shrugged and shut the door behind him, taking the moment to knock at Matt, Nicky, and Aaron’s dorm.

Nicky popped his head out of the opening. “Oh, hey, Neil, do you need anything?”

Neil shook his head. “Just stopping to say Andrew and I will be at Columbia until after this weekend.”

Nicky’s expression was a confusing mix of different emotions at once, but he settled with sly when he processed it properly. “Oh, well,” he said sleazily. “Have fun.”

Neil raised a brow at him, then continued his trek down the hall.

The parking lot had no one in it, which was a rare sight, especially on a Friday night. Neil supposed maybe they were a bit too late on leaving the Tower. Or too early. He’d expected at least three drunk people walking down the road.

Andrew made a beeline for the Maserati, opening the driver side’s door with the key fob and leaning into the open door to open the trunk.

Neil had only reached the passenger side door when Andrew slammed the trunk shut and pushed him away from the passenger side.

Neil stepped back, hands up. Andrew threw the keys at him.

Okay, then.

* * *

 

They were thirty minutes away from Columbia when Andrew finally broke the silence to ask, his voice low and husky in that way that made Neil’s whole body react all at once, “Yes or no?”

Neil glanced at the red light counting down a minute and twenty seconds, then at Andrew, who was bathed in red light, his left leg folded underneath him as he sat on the seat, looking sharp, relaxed, and like a heavily contrasted photo.

“Yes.”

Andrew pulled at the strap against his chest and ducked under it, then propped himself up on his left leg and pulled Neil in for a kiss.

It was like every kiss with Andrew. Neil forgot that he was clutching the wheel, forgot that he was flooring the brake pedal. The world started and ended in Andrew’s lips, and every time Neil got to lick into Andrew’s mouth, it felt like Andrew was stealing his breath away from him.

Andrew pulled away, his hand sliding from where it was braced against Neil’s shoulder, down towards Neil’s chest, down his front. Neil still hadn’t caught his breath, and the feeling of Andrew’s hand inching lower and lower had him losing it all over again. Andrew licked at the shell of his ear and whispered, “I’ve been touching myself since we left Palmetto. When we stop, I’m going to straddle you, then grind on you.”

Neil hissed as Andrew’s hand slipped beneath the hem of his jeans, so close to where he wanted it, and then Andrew withdrew it, sat back in his seat, and said, “The light’s green.”

Neil blinked himself back into existence.

He was vaguely aware of a horn blaring behind them. Andrew pulled his feet up on the dash, his hand settled between his thighs, and, confirming with a quick glance, with his fly down so that he had easy access. He was looking as impassive as ever even though he was playing with himself on the front seat of his Maserati.

Neil scrambled to get his head back into driving.

As Neil drove them through the Friday night traffic, Andrew reached over to his side, hand hovering over Neil’s knee, and asked, “Still yes?”

Neil gave him a sideway glance, then tried to figure out how he was going to be able to drive straight down this same road for another more 20 minutes while Andrew was doing something that might possibly get them pulled over.

Only, the moment Andrew asked, Neil knew he was doomed to say yes.

With his affirmative, Andrew set his hand down on Neil’s knee. Neil kept his eyes on the road.

As Neil cut ahead of someone in traffic, Andrew’s hand inched down towards Neil’s inner thigh. If the car inched forward a little too fast than was called for, it wasn’t Neil’s fault.

As Neil stopped in front of a stop sign to wait for a few seconds, Andrew traced a finger over Neil’s zipper, which was getting tighter and tighter by the second, but Neil could only feel the ghost of Andrew’s finger trailing the length of his cock from beneath jeans and boxers. In the silence of the car, Neil could hear the hitch in Andrew’s breathing, but couldn’t let himself glance at Andrew’s general direction to check if it was because he had his hand shoved into his pants.

As Neil took the right from the main road, Andrew had forgone any such notions of subtlety and began rubbing his hand over Neil’s clothed dick. Neil kept his breathing in check and kept driving straight.

At another brief stoplight, Andrew grabbed Neil’s wrist from the clutch and led it towards his pussy. Neil could feel how wet Andrew has been since the beginning and wondered if him letting Neil drive was deliberate just so he could start shit like this.

Neil didn’t know why he even bothered wondering. It was probably true.

Once Neil stopped the engine, once they were parked in front of the house, once Neil was safe and off the road, finally, Andrew jammed a finger into the clutch at his seatbelt and moved to straddle Neil on the driver’s seat.

It was a clumsy transition. Andrew bumped against the horn twice, and Neil had to struggle out of his own seatbelt without touching him, but it was all worth it once Andrew had Neil trapped between himself and the leather seat. Andrew grabbed fists full of Neil’s hair, mussing it to all hell as Neil physically attached himself to Andrew’s lips the best he could while he sat on both of his hands.

He hadn’t asked yet if he could touch, and with Andrew’s tongue halfway down his throat, it felt like he wasn’t going to get in on edgewise. Not that he was complaining.

Maybe he just wanted to pull at Andrew’ hair too.

Andrew let out a little sigh as Neil licked into his mouth, because it was the only point of contact he had control over, and yes, okay, maybe he did want to pull at Andrew’s hair too. Badly.

He pulled away, and Andrew only chased after his mouth for a few seconds before he got the hint.

Neil blinked up at Andrew, unable to see much with how dark it was inside the car. The porchlight didn’t do much to improve this, turning Andrew into a silhouette.

He felt Andrew’s thumb roughly rubbing at his cheek and sighed as he turned his head to kiss at Andrew’s palm. “Where can I touch you?”

Andrew shifted around in the seat before answering, brushing his front up against Neil’s erection. Neil let out a loud breath, and Andrew rolled his hips in response.

“Above the shoulders,” Andrew whispered, his breath coming in in hitches, and _fuck_ , Neil has never heard anything hotter in his life and it was ridiculous.

Neil didn’t spare a moment. There was a moment between him sitting on his hands and him pulling at Andrew’s hair so that he could trail a line of kisses down Andrew’s neck where Neil fumbled around, careful not to touch anything below Andrew’s shoulders. The way Andrew kept grinding down on him wasn’t helping, making the softest noises that drove Neil on edge.

“Why,” Neil started, struggling to stop making noises against Andrew’s neck as Andrew didn’t slow down. “Why are you so horny right now?”

Neil blinked when the door clicked open, blasting them both with cold air. Andrew stepped out, shaking his legs. He pulled his fly up and fixed his shirt.

He leaned back in, bracing his hands on either side of Neil’s head. Neil wondered how this would have looked to a passerby, Andrew bent at the waist, making out with someone in the driver’s seat.

“I have the vibrator in, and it feels amazing,” Andrew whispered against his lips, the yellowish light from the car ceiling enough to let Neil see how large Andrew’s pupils are as he looked at Neil through his lashes.

Neil felt that all the way to his cock.

Andrew grabbed the keys when he leaned back out, practically sauntering around the car and towards the front door of the house. Neil took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself at least a little intact before getting out of the car.

Andrew, of course, did not have the same thoughts.

When Neil locked the front door behind him, Andrew’s duffel of snacks on his shoulders, he did not expect to see Andrew already pants-less on the couch, his ass sticking up in the air as he hugged the arm of the couch with one arm and the other reaching back behind him to push the vibrator out and in, _out, in, out, in,_ and _fuck_ , Andrew looked so wet and good where he was stifling his moans into his armband.

Neil was quick to drop both his gaze and the duffel to sit on the other arm of the couch. He hasn’t been allowed to see yet.

He could hear the slick sounds, could hear the humming of the vibrator, could hear Andrew himself humming from the other end of the couch. Neil tried to ease his discomfort by rubbing a bit at his own little problem.

“Neil,” Andrew said, his voice barely carrying over the vibrator. It had a bit of a whine to it, and it made Neil’s jaw drop as he rubbed himself.

“Yeah?” he breathed out.

“Do you want to touch me?”

Neil doesn’t know who the fuck Andrew is kidding. “Yes. Do you want me to touch you?”

Andrew let out a drawn-out groan in response, which wasn’t really a yes, but wasn’t a no either. What it was, however, was a sound that sent waves of arousal throughout him.

“Look at me, Neil.”

Neil looked.

The vibrator was hilt-deep, but it wasn’t humming anymore. Andrew had twisted to look over his shoulder, pushing his bangs back with a free hand. His mouth hung open, his back heaving with heavy breaths.

“Touch me,” Andrew said, letting go of the vibrator. He spread himself wide open on the couch, clearing an area for Neil to sit between.

“Where?” Neil asked, toeing his sneakers off and settling between Andrew’s legs, one hand hanging off the back of the couch as he leaned forward and grabbed the vibrator with his other hand. He slid it out halfway, then back in, just like Andrew had been doing. It was fascinating to watch Andrew’s pussy react to stimulation.

His mouth dried at the sight of how wet Andrew was, remembering nights when all he could taste was Andrew on his tongue. He could feel the ghost sensations of Andrew convulsing around his tongue, hot and wet as Andrew pulled at his hair.

“Everywhere’s a yes until it’s a no, tonight,” Andrew admitted, a little out of breath. Neil tilted the hilt up so that he was aiming the tip a bit downwards and pushed it towards where he knew Andrew’s spot was. Andrew twitched a little to push back against him.

Neil leaned his head against the couch and watched Andrew react to it, watched the way Andrew’s midriff dipped, the way Andrew’s thighs twitched involuntarily, the way Andrew’s toes curled and uncurled in pleasure.

“Andrew, what were you thinking about in the car?” Neil asked, just to fill in the silence. He was only sort of curious, considering the amount Andrew had to risk just sliding the vibrator in, his knees up in the car.

Andrew took a moment to answer and he couldn’t even manage a full sentence, so instead, he said, “Remembering.”

“Remembering what?”

“… _fuck_ , that one time I blew you and you came when I pressed, _ugh_ , _Jesus_. When I pressed the vibrator up against your hole.”

Neil took a shuddering breath, remembering exactly what Andrew was describing. Andrew had been teasing him that whole time, blowing cold air over Neil’s head, licking stripes up and down Neil’s cock, but refusing to touch him completely.

The little crescent cuts into his palm were completely worth the whole incident.

“Neil,” Andrew called out, fumbling to push Neil’s hand away from the vibrator.

“Is it a no?” Neil asked, leaning out of Andrew’s space as Andrew pulled it out and sat back on his haunches, his back mere centimeters from Neil’s side.

Andrew flicked a look over him, then twisted around to brace his arms against Neil’s shoulders, his lips crashing against Neil’s. Neil shifted as Andrew moved to straddle him again, responding automatically to Andrew’s tongue, to their shared breaths.

Andrew worked his hands between them, undoing the button on Neil’s pants and trying to shove them off. Neil raised his hips up to help him, shoving them down with his boxers, conscious of the fact that his erection was slapping against Andrew’s stomach with every movement.

When Neil’s pants were discarded to the side, the vibrator turned on again.

Andrew rubbed it against his clit, still kneeling over Neil, his other hand braced on Neil’s shoulder. He looked down at him, eyes half-lidded, mouth open. “I wanna try something,” Andrew said, then slowly lowered himself back down on Neil’s thighs.

That vibrator was so close to Neil’s cock, he could feel himself shaking apart.

“Yes, yes,” Neil whispered.

Andrew withdrew his hand from Neil’s shoulder and grabbed Neil’s erection, pressed it against the vibrator, and Neil couldn’t help but grab his own hair, pull, and let out the loudest possible groan.

“Fuck, Andrew, _oh my god_.”

Andrew kept Neil’s dick and the vibrator in the same grip. He stood up and maneuvered Neil’s legs around so that his whole body was lying on the couch now. Andrew settled down between Neil’s legs, watching the sight before him while his free hand massaged at his breasts from underneath his shirt. Neil couldn’t process much of what was going on with this fucking vibrator on his dick, but his whole body was hot and so were Andrew’s fingers wrapped around his dick.

“Andrew, Andrew, _shit_ ,” Neil cried out. He was so close to coming, he felt like the earth could swallow him whole.

In response, Andrew withdrew the vibrator from Neil’s dick and Neil gasped. His hips lifted to chase after the sensation even though he was oversensitive and on the edge of coming. Andrew settled a wet hand over Neil’s hip and pushed down so that Neil settled his ass back down on the couch.

“Wanna try edging again?” Andrew asked, his voice gravelly and low as he turned the vibrator off and leaned down to cage Neil in, both arms laying on either side of Neil’s head. Neil flicked at tongue out at Andrew’s lips, and Andrew caught it in his mouth the second time that Neil tried it.

Neil couldn’t comprehend why the most erotic sounds while they had sex were the wettest, but his dick was not complaining.

He wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, locked his knees with him, vaguely wondering if he could maybe come with Andrew just fucking his mouth with his tongue but if he found out tonight, it would be completely out of his hand.

Neil felt more than saw Andrew start grinding on Neil’s dick. It was wet and warm and Neil wanted to be inside of him in that moment, but it seemed like Andrew had other plans, considering he started this evening off with a vibrator.

His focus blacked out a little when Andrew gripped him again, vibrator on at a lower level. He forgot how to breathe, and all he could do was gasp into Andrew’s mouth. It felt like his soul was leaving through his cock and Andrew was just watching him do it with the most intense eyes.

“Stop, I’m—” Neil said, and Andrew complied, turning the vibrator off.

He leaned back out of Neil’s space. “Maybe the vibrator is too much on your dick.”

Neil laughed in a successful attempt to get his breathing back in check. “You think?”

Andrew gripped him by the base just for that. Neil let out a soft groan when Andrew didn’t let up on the pressure, sliding up slowly, then down. He watched with some level of awareness as Andrew scooted down the couch, grabbed a throw pillow, and lifted Neil’s hips to put it underneath him.

“What are you doing?” Neil thought he asked. He should have. Maybe it was implied.

Andrew said, “I’m going to try something. Yes or no?”

Neil blinked up at the ceiling and hoped he was going to come soon. “Yes, fuck, whatever you want, Andrew.”

Andrew bent down to Neil’s crotch and grabbed one of Neil’s hands to lead it to his hair. Neil caught the hint and buried his fingers into Andrew’s hair.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t Andrew suckling at his head so soon after edging, spreading the precum with his tongue, and it wasn’t Andrew licking a hot line down from his head, between his balls, before spreading his ass cheeks apart and lapping up at Neil’s hole.

Fuck, Neil never expected anything.

Neil had his free hand wrinkling the throw pillow underneath him as Andrew hooked his knees over his shoulders. He didn’t think someone licking at his asshole was going to be this good until Andrew did it.

Andrew pulled back to reach up for Neil’s mouth, poking two of his fingers at Neil’s lips. Neil caught the hint and let go of the pillow to take Andrew’s hand and lap up at his calloused fingers, flicking gazes down at Andrew, who took that moment to blow a breeze lightly at the head of Neil’s cock.

Neil shuddered. Andrew slipped his fingers out of Neil’s mouth and settled it somewhere Neil couldn’t see. Andrew nipped at the inside of Neil’s thigh, nuzzled and breathed over his dick, and Neil felt one of Andrew’s fingers poking at his hole.

 _Oh_.

Andrew took Neil into his mouth and hummed, and it felt so much like the vibrator that Neil blinked and suddenly Andrew was wiggling a finger inside of him and Neil was getting used to it fast because Andrew’s lips were stretched thin over Neil’s cock, pumping it when he pulled of, then he was licking up precum like he was eating ice cream off a cone.

When his breathing got too heavy, Andrew pulled off from his dick with a _pop_ , his lips as red as the blush creeping up his neck. How Andrew knew that Neil was getting close made Neil think maybe he was getting predictable.

“Good?” Andrew asked when he started curling his finger inside Neil. When Neil nodded with some hesitation, Andrew ducked back down and licked around his own finger and Neil had no choice but to grab Andrew by the hair again, half pushing himself up from the couch to get a better look.

Andrew had his nose buried in Neil’s balls, the pink of his tongue barely visible from Neil’s angle. When he saw Neil sit up, he glanced up through his lashes and sighed, blowing hot air over Neil’s balls.

“Yes, yes, I’m fucking good, fuck, _Andrew, I’m so good,_ ” Neil whined. Andrew pulled his mouth away from Neil’s hole and leaned up to kiss him. He felt Andrew pull his finger out, then push two digits into the still-closing hole.

Neil groaned into Andrew’s mouth, then scrambled to push down into Andrew’s hand, wanting to fill himself up further. When Andrew started doing this scissoring motion, Neil almost cried.

When Andrew was knuckle-deep into Neil, he ducked back down to lick around his fingers, and in that moment, Neil saw white in his vision.

Possibly, he regained belief that he wasn’t as predictable to Andrew as he thought he was, but it was unlikely seeing as Neil felt full with Andrew’s fingers, and one of Andrew’s free hands were slicking him up from what Neil thought was the slick from Andrew’s pussy, and Neil was on cloud fucking nine.

“Andrew,” Neil said, barely a formed word with how quietly he’d said it. He could feel his orgasm building up, and up, and up, and Andrew pulled back up and removed his fingers from Neil’s hole completely and Neil wanted them back in but he was too busy arching up at the way Andrew kept tugging at his cock.

Andrew reached down on himself and pulled the vibrator out from himself. When he’d slid it in, Neil could barely recall, but to his credit, he was still getting jerked off.

He could see the shine of wetness on the toy, and his eyes followed it from Andrew’s pussy then disappear between Neil’s open legs. He could feel the tip of it at his entrance, still warm from inside Andrew. Neil groaned more at the thought of that than the way Andrew pumped the thing slowly inside him, inch by inch, nearly-black eyes focused solely on how Neil’s asshole was taking it.

Neil watched Andrew watch him, and with Andrew’s hand on his dick, and Andrew’s vibrator up his ass, Neil wouldn’t have it any other way.

When he reached the hilt, Andrew withdrew his hand from Neil’s dick, leaving it flagging on Neil’s abdomen. The feeling of the vibrator filling him up was good enough to draw groans out from Neil’s throat, but it was not good enough to make him come.

Then Andrew turned it on.

Neil’s neck snapped up from where he was laying down, scrambling to grab at Andrew’s hand on his hip, shouting out with how good it felt.

“Andrew,” Neil moaned. “I wanna come, I wanna come, I wanna come, _Andrew_.”

Andrew continued to pump it lazily in and out of Neil’s hole, but the vibrations it was sending up through Neil’s perineum were speeding things up and Neil was getting light-headed with stimulation. “What do you want?”

“I wanna come, your hand, I _need_ ,” Neil babbled, feeling his orgasm right at the edge, seeing his cock leaking more precum, seeing his thigh muscles convulse at the effort of wanting to let go.

Andrew grabbed Neil’s dick and went down until he couldn’t, and Neil could feel the back of Andrew’s throat, and when Andrew began to suck, Neil came so hard, he arched off of the couch with the effort.

Andrew stopped the vibrator as he milked Neil’s cock up for what it was worth, the oversensitive feeling spreading over Neil as he grunted at each and every suck and stroke.  He was aware of his hips moving with Andrew’s stroked even after it was done.

Andrew gave Neil one last lick before sitting back on his haunches on the couch, looking too much like the cat that got the cream.

Neil sighed, spent and satiated though Andrew was the one that started all of this. He closed his eyes for a second, then heard the familiar sounds of Andrew’s fingers pumping inside his pussy.

“How many times did you come tonight?” Neil asked, because he was always fascinated with how often Andrew came.

“Four,” Andrew breathed. The couch shook under Andrew, and it took a few shifts before Andrew stopped and moved up to lay his head down by Neil’s stomach.

“Make that five.”

Neil could barely laugh with how breathless he was so instead he sighed and reached down to brush his fingers into Andrew’s hair.

When Andrew stirred, it was to sit up and say, “I’m hungry.”

Neil huffed, then moved to sit up, feeling a little odd with the ghost feeling of his asshole being teased open. “I’m taking a shower.”

“I’ll join you later,” Andrew said, and honestly, Neil almost looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i'm spent. i worked a day and a half on this and honestly? worth it. 
> 
> comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can find sam and i in [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
